


Dr. Hikawa's Receptionist

by Seigetsu_Ren



Series: Unrelated YukiSayo Shorts [16]
Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Established Relationship, F/F, as such probably ooc but I think it's funny, cynical adult yukinya
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-12 19:30:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18016994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seigetsu_Ren/pseuds/Seigetsu_Ren
Summary: Yukina regrets flunking her college admissions. After her music career flopped, she ended up with the only job she can find - as Dr. Hikawa's receptionist.





	Dr. Hikawa's Receptionist

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to write Yukina as a cynical adult. All of this came from a series of stupid conversations I had on Twitter. I'm aware canon Yukina has a feminine speech pattern instead of sounding like the world owed her a million dollars, and that gay marriage is not yet legal in Japan.

There were many decisions that Minato Yukina would look back at and frown at her own naivety, but the worst offender was definitely trying to take revenge on the whole music industry by…joining the music industry.

At least in terms of the financial reality of things, it was utterly unfeasible. She would learn that after bare-passing through high school and flunking her university entrance exams in exchange for her music “career”. She didn’t find much of a career in the end. Roselia disbanded when Rinko, Lisa, and Sayo decided to go to college – the correct decision, the cynical old fart that Yukina had become would agree. Yukina had pursued a solo career in the meantime. It had gone fine at first, but she quickly came to conflicts with the inner workings of the industry, much like her father before her, and found herself starving for cash to survive.

On the other hand, Rinko ended up with a pretty well-paying job as a fashion designer somewhere in Europe. Was it France? She couldn’t remember anymore – Rinko moved around quite a bit for her work. Lisa took marketing in college and worked at some toy-making corporation for some time, but who even played with toys now that kids had smartphones and video game consoles? When the company folded she took her expertise to revamp the Hazawa Café into a cookie-making business. Apparently, they now sold overpriced products overseas to weebs who lapped up anything made-in-Japan, so probably doing pretty well, Yukina would assume. Even Ako had pooped out a kid. Actually, make that two. They were loud brats who smacked chopsticks onto their bowls of goddamn miso soup as though they were playing the drums, all the while praying to the “Overlord of the Eighteenth Level of Hell”, whoever that would be. As for Sayo…well…she was now Yukina’s boss, so there.

“Minato-san, the file for the patient in room three?” – came Sayo’s voice down the hall. Shit, she had forgotten to bring the file to Sayo – or Dr. Hikawa as she was to be called in the clinic. Yukina fetched it from where it lay on her table and brought it over.

“I thought you were supposed to see this patient fifteen minutes ago?” Yukina asked Sayo as she handed over the file.

“The last patient was a little…umm…difficult. I had to take a little more time with his appointment.”

“You said that about the patient before that. And the one before that.”

“I know. I will try to be more concise…”

Yukina narrowed her eyes and showed Sayo her empty hand in a gesture for cash.

“…and I will compensate you for overtime, of course.”

“Good.”

When Sayo disappeared into room three, Yukina returned to her desk at the clinic’s reception. Three more patients left. They had all checked in already, and Yukina had their files ready. There wasn’t much to do anymore, seeing as the paperwork for last month was already completed and sent off as necessary, and there wasn’t enough to work on for this month so early on. The couple reports they got back from labs were sorted and awaited Dr. Hikawa’s decision on whether there was anything concerning that would require Yukina to call the patients back for a follow-up. Yukina hated doing that. She hated talking to people on the phone in general. Sure, she had never been afraid to speak her mind, but that didn’t entail speaking politely with a happy lilt to her voice – gosh, she sang emo goth rock back in the days, okay? She wasn’t Hello Happy World.

Sayo was indeed quicker with the next two patients. Their symptoms were so obvious Yukina mused even she could dish out the diagnosis of that horrid cold that had been going around their town the past month – working at a clinic meant Yukina had caught it on the first wave and was now immune, thank goodness. She swore she had blown off her nose and was only starting to grow back the skin that had peeled from excessive wiping. These two patients didn’t even look that bad, they looked to be young salarymen who were probably here for a sick note because their bosses were such shits they couldn’t even work at home otherwise. Perhaps Yukina should be grateful her boss was Sayo, and Sayo being Sayo, med school hadn’t unlearned her favourite sentence in the world – “If you say so, Minato-san.” It did help that Yukina regularly bribed her with fries – as regularly as would be healthy anyway. Sayo cared too much about sodium and fat intake these days.

“Satou. Satou Hiromi.” Sayo called for the last patient of the day as the aforementioned salaryman walked out to the foyer. He came over to Yukina with the prescription in hand. “Would you happen to know where I can get this filled?” he asked. Yukina answered with directions to the pharmacy down the street. Cough syrup, huh? Yukina wondered if Sayo prescribed that to stop the cough, or just to knock the poor guy out so he’d finally get some rest – he looked like he hadn’t slept for a week.

What a miserable country they lived in with this kind of work culture… Yukina sighed her old-people sigh and lamented the future of their society. Okay, she was thirty, not eighty, but that was old enough. She had a mortgage to pay.

With the patient out the door and the remaining patient still in the consultation room with Sayo, the foyer was now empty save Yukina. She flipped the sign on their front door to “Closed”, moped down the floors with 1-to-99 diluted bleach, washed her hands and just stared off to space…or rather, to the depths of Sayo’s aquarium, which sat on the corner of the room beside the little play area for bored kids. Sayo had horrible taste in fish. The ones she kept weren’t edible, nor did they look nice, just little black blobs that could be mistaken for floating soot. The algae she kept was equally boring. Yukina thought the marinated type that came with the kimchi at yakiniku restaurants looked prettier. Then again, Sayo always had the worst taste in aesthetics. She did think performing in a cap with towels around their necks was a good idea back in the days – Yukina wondered why she hadn’t bothered to retort her then. They needed Rinko to revamp the aquarium. Make it look like a coffin or something, with clock hands jabbing out like jail fences. The only redemption for the miserable aquarium was Yukina’s installation of cat statues. There was a standing calico, and a black cat lying down as though asleep, a smaller gray one on its back swiping a paw at the bubbler. They were the cutest. The patients loved them. The fish loved them. And Yukina loved them.

“Dearest, you are my dearest…” Yukina sang to her cats in the aquarium. This was her sanctuary – her cat shrine underwater. Drops after drops of her warm feelings accumulated in the depths…who was she kidding? Just what the hell had she been thinking when she wrote those lyrics as a teenager? Right, she had dreamt up the most over-the-top imagery after going to a waterpark and getting traumatized over being unable to hit a beach ball. Come on, she had been seventeen. It was forgivable.

Speaking of when she was a teen…

Yukina went back to her desk to fetch a certain item she had recently rediscovered while cleaning her house – a cat-shaped USB that used to belong to a certain chuuni. Come to think of it, Yukina never did read the contents of that USB, huh? It was supposed to be a song produced by the chuuni? Or maybe it was a letter asking her to duel or something. Yukina would never understand why that chuuni and a certain Mitake Ran had been so obsessed with surpassing her younger self – surpassing what? Her emoness? Just stay in school, kids.

Since Yukina hadn’t read the USB’s contents back then, she certainly wouldn’t be doing it as a cynical mortgage-laden adult. It would, however, make a perfect companion for her underwater cats. As such, Yukina pried open the aquarium’s lid and surveyed the best place to drop the USB…

“Minato-san, I would appreciate it if you do not feed a USB to my fish.”

Yukina turned her head back to see Sayo standing behind her. She was waving to the patient who had just exited from the clinic.

“It’s not for your fish. It’s for my cats. They are lonely.”

“Right…” Sayo looked around, seemingly making sure they were alone, then took a step to close the distance so she could wrap her arms around Yukina’s waist. “What about this instead? I think it would do better than that USB.”

She fished something out from the pocket of her lab coat – another little statue of not one but two little kittens nudging their head against one another, one lavender with a black bow around its left ear, another a fluff of turquoise with droopy lime-coloured eyes.

Yukina took it from Sayo while trying to look as grumpy as her blushing face would allow. “This doesn’t let you off the hook for paying my OT salary.”

“Mrs. Hikawa, you keep all the money I make already. You are the one paying me, not the other way around.”

“Then you’re getting 20% less this month. No more whaling on gacha for that puppy mobage you’re playing.”

“Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeh!?”

For all the stupid decisions Yukina had made in the past, she did make a correct one – that was, to marry…

She took it back. She would never admit this to an audience, to herself, and most of all to Dr. Hikawa.


End file.
